


Over the Hills and Far Away

by VeraBAdler



Series: Houses of the Holy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up early on a Thursday morning, makes his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and gets hit in the side of the head with a sledgehammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Hills and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Over the Hills and Far Away", the third track on Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ album. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bD9t44JUD4).

Dean wakes up early on a Thursday morning, makes his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and gets hit in the side of the head with a sledgehammer.

Okay, there's no actual sledgehammer, but it sure feels like one. Cas says, “I love you, Dean” and Dean's brain kind of flatlines. The next thing he's aware of, he's back in his room, the door is locked, and he's pacing frantically back and forth, breathing heavily, tugging at his hair with both hands.

Cas loves him. Cas loves _him_. This makes no sense. Cas is an _angel_. Well, _former_ angel. But Dean is _nothing_. He's _trash_. He's _poison_. How can Cas _love_ him??

Dean has been in love with Cas for years, of course, but he's worked hard to keep those feelings hidden. There's no way Cas could know how Dean feels about him. So Cas didn't just say that out of pity, but what other explanation is there?

Maybe he's just confused. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Newly human, all those emotions, all the strangeness of his new life. He probably just mistook his feelings of friendship for something more. Obviously, he'll figure it out in a little while and this will all blow over and Cas will be on to bigger and better things. As soon as Cas gets his footing as a human, he'll leave Dean again, for good. He'll find someone nice to settle down with, someone who's not a burnt-out wreck like Dean is. There's no way he could want to yoke himself to someone like Dean when he could have _anyone_ he wanted.

So that's that. It's clear what Dean needs to do. He needs to sit Cas down and help him understand that he's looking at things all wrong. He needs to explain that what Cas feels for Dean is simply friendship. He needs to stuff his feelings for Cas down just that much deeper into his heart and make sure that no one ever finds out about them.

Dean strides purposefully down the hall from his room, rehearsing the words in his mind. Walking back into the kitchen, he sees a flash of Cas seated at the table, his back to the door, his head in his hands, before he stands and turns toward Dean. Cas' face shows a mixture of warring emotions: fear, heartbreak, tenderness... His blue eyes are wide and shining. He's so beautiful. Dean loves him so much. 

He clears his throat, intending to launch into his little speech, but his body is still in motion without his will. His hands are cradling Cas' face. His breath is mixing with Cas' breath. His lips are on Cas' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this work:
>
>> Hey lady--you got the love I need  
> Maybe more than enough.  
> Oh Darling... walk a while with me  
> You've got so much... 


End file.
